Cendrillon
by Victoriaxmen
Summary: Maria es una hermosa chica que por ordenes y magia de una hechicera, tiene que acabar con Iván, un principe solitario, aunque todo cambiara cuando se conozcan (Au humano)


_La magia que me muestra sólo un sueño en que bailo hasta el amanecer,_

_Se rompe con las campanadas del reloj._

_La escalera llama a mis indecisos dedos,_

_Bajo saltando de a tres escalones._

María se estaba arreglando, usando un hermoso vestido blanco/azulado con un moño negro, su cabello estaba sedoso y hermosos como siempre, se puso su mejor perfume, tenía que estar deslumbrante, necesitaba enamorar al príncipe, eran órdenes de **ella, **para que su plan saliera a la perfección.

Suspiro y empezó a bajar los escalones, de tres en tres, evitando no caerse; Ella no conocía bien al príncipe, de hecho no lo había visto, pero, según lo que se le había dicho, era muy alto, cabellos grises, y ojos morados.

Temblaba dentro de la carroza

El príncipe de 26 años de edad estaba impaciente en su carruaje, era tan aburrido ir a esas fiestas, se puso su máscara y bajo, esperaba no espantar a las doncellas

_Miserables ropas viejas darán vueltas_

_En este baile nocturno_

Iván estaba en la entrada y María en las escaleras, al otro lado del salón, ambos miraron alrededor, solo ropas viejas y sin sentido, pero con mucho valor monetario, ninguno deseaba estar allí, pero en los dos casos, eran órdenes.

_Mientras busco la voz de un extraño,_ _Esa voz me susurra y me dice_ _Que lo atraviese con el cuchillo que empuño_ _Y le robe todo._

María empezó a caminar entre la gente, muchos la veían, y algunos la invitaban a bailar, claro que los rechazo, ella solo quería terminar con esto, aun así, examino a todos los hombres en busca del extraño príncipe. Su superior, la hechicera, le seguía susurrando en su mente, aquel plan.

_Se reúnen huérfanos en el castillo_ _Y un serafín envuelve con sus alas _ _Incluso el falso cariño_ _Dibujado en sus sonrientes máscaras._ Iván estaba sentado, todos bailaban, con esa falsa felicidad y amor tan obvios, lo disgustaban, y ponían triste, ya que él nunca encontró a alguien para demostrarle afecto, y que se lo demostraran a él. _Sus zapatos de cristal se derriten y se mezclan con cenizas de rojo._ El príncipe ruso la vio y sonrió, esa joven chica, algo le llamo la atención. Vio que ella volteo a verlo y sonrió tímidamente, acercándose a él, se levantó rápida y nerviosamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente, tomo su mano y la beso tiernamente y empezaron a bailar. También tuvo una ligera visión teñida en rojo, no le dio más importancia y siguió. _¿Ahora piensas volver? ¿Estás temblando?_ _Posas tus ojos sobre el reloj._ _Bailo sin zapatos, evitando los desniveles_ _Y estiro las puntas de mis dedos hasta su garganta._ María sonreía tiernamente, ocultando su nerviosismo, temblaba suavemente. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Porque ya no quería seguir? Miro al reloj, maldición, eran las 11:50pm. Sus zapatillas de cristal iban a ser un estorbo al escapar, se quitó una cuidadosamente moviendo su pie, pero al intentar quitarse la otra, casi tropieza con un escalón, el príncipe la abrazo fuerte mente y soltó una risilla. -Deberías tener más cuidado, da- _Beso sus lágrimas que se asoman_ La joven volvió a mirar el reloj, ¡11:59pm!, su corazón dolía, ya no quería hacerlo, empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Iván lo noto y beso debajo de sus ojos suavemente -Una devushka tan hermosa como tú no debería llorar, ¿pasa algo?- _En ese momento el impulso que corre por mi columna se libera._ Los ojos de María se abrieron de golpe, ¡Medianoche!, se alejó de él, sentía como el hechizo surtía efecto y escuchaba en su mente las carcajadas de la hechicera _Por favor, que no suenen las campanas._ _Me arrodillo ante ti_ _Mi mano derecha gritó: ¡Todavía no!_ _Y acuchilló el adiós._ La campanadas resonaban, ella cayó de rodillas llorando, ya no controlaba a su cuerpo, solo levanto su vestido y tomo el cuchillo que estaba atado a su pierna -PORFAVOR, ¡AUN NO!- María sollozaba, se había enamorado, pero ya era muy tarde, clavo el cuchillo a un costado del vientre del príncipe _La princesa que lleva un imborrable olor a pólvora_ _Perforó mi mascara de hielo con su intensa mirada._ Iván retrocedió, agarrando fuertemente donde le apuñalo, él no podía amar, porque ahora que lo hizo, aquella joven lo traiciono, el recordaba esa intensa pero dulce mirada que le daba la chica, la cual lo derretía _Todavía siento tu aliento en mis oídos_ _Perforando ese lejano sueño._ _La Luna que brilla a través de los vitrales_ _Es un velo que te cubre._ EL príncipe salió corriendo a uno de los cuartos de aquel castillo, María lo siguió, la habitación era grande y hermosa, la luna brillaba y los vitrales la reflejaban, cubriendo a los dos. _Rasga mi vestido hasta mi regazo,_ _Lanza lejos mi tiara._ _Nuestros ojos se miran fijamente_ _Y lanzan chispas._ Ella se acercó más a él corriendo, desgarro su vestido hasta acortarlo y lanzo su corona -Lo siento- -Sabía que me seguirías- El Príncipe ruso quito su mano de la herida, él estaba completamente bien, esto hizo a María sonreír, el rápidamente fue a cerrar la puerta de aquella habitación, asegurándola para que nadie la abriera, volteo y se acercó a ella, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la miro a los ojos, ambos sentían como sus corazones palpitaban rápidamente _Dos almas solitarias se atraen ardiendo en llamas._ _Si no puedo salvarte de esas lágrimas, entonces será como un juego individual._ Iván la guio a la cama que había allí, se sentó y la sentó en su regazo, el noto que aún había lágrimas en sus ojos, la limpio delicadamente. -No llores, ¿da? No quiero ver a mi futura esposa triste- _Por favor, que el tiempo no se detenga._ _Ahora, tú me has intoxicado._ _Quisiera grabar cada uno_ _De tus temblorosos latidos._ La acostó y beso sus labios, era un beso tan necesitado y lleno de amor, el nerviosismo de él se incrementaba, María sonreía, quisiera que ese momento durara por siempre, si, si era amor, ya no estaría sola, ni el estaría solo _Soportando la agitación ardiente y húmeda que me golpea con fuerza_ _Ya no voy a moverme, será como un cuento de hadas._

Ya había pasado un largo rato, María tenía su cabeza encima del desnudo torso de Iván, el cual respiraba agitadamente, ellos seguirían juntos por siempre, era el comienzo de su "vivieron felices por siempre"

FIN

* * *

Oh dios, tenia esta historia en la mente y necesitaba escribirla ._. espero les haya gustado! ^.^ dejen sus reviews etc


End file.
